


Little tricks

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is a sub.Brian is a Dom.Freddie's wanting to try out the Dom/Sub scene.he and Brian have been friends for years.Freddie is 24.Brian's 23.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/George Michael





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie's 24 and a sub.Brian's 23 and a Dom.

Freddie has been wanting to try out the Dom/Sub scene,he didn't know Brian was a dom.

He and Brian have been friends for years since they were kids.Brian owns a Sex shop......

Its until Freddie goes into that sex shop,he gets the shock of his life....

Freddie lives alone in a flat with a bunch of cats,he wants to try out Dom/Sub but has always been a bit too nervous to try it.

he had been to all sex shops except one."this is new",Freddie thought to himself.he went in and saw Brian."Excuse me May?",Freddie said scowling,"F Freddie",Brian said."Really?!",Freddie said,"Watch it",Brian warned,"Whatever",Freddie said."you kept this a secret?!",Freddie snaps at him."Watch it Freddie",Brian warns again,"watch what?Your arse",Freddie scoffed."Don't get fucking bitchy with me",Brian said,"so what?I can if i want,i'm 24",Freddie said.

"Freddie",Brian growled,"Stop it Brian",Freddie said.

"I know about your little secret",Brian snarls,"W what secret?",Freddie lied."I know you don't have a Dom,Mercury",Brian snaps,then it happened,he slapped Freddie."Bitch",Freddie spat,leaving.Freddie ran back to the flat.Brian had gone after him.

Freddie had gone to his own room seeing as he and Brian share the flat.

"Freddie?I'm sorry",Brian said.he hearnt faint sobs."Freddie?",Brian said again softer.

"let me in,i'm sorry",Brian said,"i i It's O Open",Freddie said mid sniffle,the door opens.

"oh Freddie",Brian said.

"leave me alone,you hit me",Freddie said,"i'm sorry Freddie,i wasn't aware",Brian said."forgive me?",Brian asked him softly.

"mmhmm",Freddie hums sadly,still not looking at Brian."look at me",Brian said,"Piss off",Freddie said."No",Brian said."Don't think i wont know about you wanting to try dom/sub",he said."Piss off Brian last warning",Freddie said.

"Talk to me Freddie,i'm not leaving until you do",Brian said."You know what?Fuck off",Freddie snaps,he's in jeans and a T shirt.

"leave me alone,i'm better off alone"Freddie snaps,he was getting irritated.

"Freddie",Brian said."Fuck off Brian,i don't want to talk",Freddie says,"Just leave me alone",he sighs."No,i'm sorry,okay?i didn't mean to hit you",Brian said,"just fuck off!",Freddie snapped suddenly.

Brian grabs his wrist when Freddie twists it and ran.

"Freddie,Freddie poo,Freddiekins",Brian calls out.

"Freddiepoo,come out and play",Brian teased.

"don't call me that!",i voice came."ah there you are",Brian said,"No!",Freddie said.

"leave me alone Brian,you know how i get when pissed",Freddie snaps as Brian grabs his wrists stopping him."that i do",Brian said as freddie whimpered,Brian's grip got tighter,"l let go!",Freddie said.

"No",Brian said,"Brian let go!",Freddie said."i know about you wanting to do Dom/Sub",Brian said,"No i don't!",Freddie said as Brian let him go sending him falling back."Why are you doing this to me?!",Freddie said now whimpering."you know why",Brian snarls"No i don't",Freddie said,he got up,grabbed a knife."put it down",Brian said.

"leave me alone then",Freddie said,"put the knife down",Brian said,Freddie does slowly.

"come here",Brian said,"No",Freddie said still backing off."Freddie,",Brian said,"No",Freddie said,"leave me alone,i'm fine alone Brian,i don't need you!",he snaps."you're harsh to me!What the fuck have i done to you?!",Freddie yells.

"why'd you think,i stay in my room?!",Freddie yells at him.

"to stay away from you",Freddie said.

"Freddie please",Brian said,"No",Freddie said,."does it matter,i've never even experienced sex with a man?!",Freddie snaps at him then ran off.

Brian ran after him."Freddie,i don't hate you if that's what you're thinking",Brian said"Piss off!",Freddie said"Nope",Brian said,sitting with Freddie.

"leave me alone",Freddie said."No never",Brian said."look at me,its fine if you haven't had sex yet",Brian said,"oh please tell me we're not talking about sex",Freddie said."Brat",Brian mumbled,"hey Brian?",Freddie said,"mm",Brian hums"i'm sorry for snapping",Freddie apologised."its okay,its normal Freddie,i hit you,you had all right to do that",Brian said,"No,i didn't",Freddie said.

"Freddie,look at me",Brian says.

Freddie does,"What?",he said.

"Listen,do you really want to?",Brian asked,"do what?",Freddie asked."don't try to distract me",Brian warns."you know what i'm talking about",Brian said."indeed i do",Freddie muttered."be honest with me"Brian said."fine i do,i have nobody",Freddie admits,"everyone thinks i'm a freak,buck tooth freak",Freddie said,"Freddie,you're not a freak",Brian said.Freddie put on his dress shirt in white and dress pants.he grabs his shoes and puts them on,grabs his keys and wallet.

he was going to his parents."where are you going?",Brian asked,"to my parents for dinner",Freddie said,he left.

he gets to his parents and knocks."Bidah",his mum said"Mother",he said."Pitaajee(papa)",he said,"ah Farrokh",his dad said."Father",he said,they sat down to eat just as his dad said it."so then Farrokh,you'll be marrying Damzen",his father said."What?",Freddie said shocked."are you joking?",Freddie asked,"Not at all",his father says,"you know i hate him",Freddie says.

"i will never marry him,i hate him,he hates me",Freddie said,he went back to the flat."so then bad day",Brian said"Piss off May",Freddie snarled,he went and changed."don't talk to me like that",Brian said."Brian please leave me alone",Freddie said."What's wrong?",Brian asked."come here,talk to me",Brian said,holding his arms out to Freddie with that,Freddie let out a sob.

Brian took him into his arms."talk to me Freddie.",Brian said."its okay if you don't",Brian says to him,kissing his cheek."What has happened?",Brian asked,"my fucking parents have",Freddie said letting out a sob."talk to me",Brian said,"They want me to marry the man i hate",Freddie said.

"look at me",Brian said."deep breaths",Brian tells him."there you go",he said."do you still want to try dom/sub",Brian asked,Freddie nods.Brian pulls him onto his lap."Look at me Freddie",Brian said,"No",Freddie mumbled.Freddie got up.he went to his room.he was in jeans still,he puts on jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt.

Freddie sat on his bed,fiddling with his ring.That was Damzens ring.

he took it off and threw it across the room in annoyance.He stood in the bathroom and started cutting because of what's happening.Little did he know.......

Freddie went to the living room and swallowed hard after looking outside."Freddie",Brian said.

"Don't",Freddie mumbled,he chucked on jeans.

"Ah Damzen",Freddie snarls.

"Farrokh",Damzen says."Its Freddie",Freddie said,swinging a punch to Damzen's face.

Damzen grabs his wrists as Freddie kicks the back of his knees sending to him to floor.Freddie went back inside,"That's him dealt with",Freddie said."are you insane?!",Brian said,"No,i'm crazy",Freddie said smugly."But no,that's the man i have to marry",Freddie said.

As the hours went by,the evening got more and more nearer.

_"I met you in the dark,you lit me up,You made me feel as though i was enough.We danced the night away,we drank to much,i held your hair back when you were throwing up.And then you smiled over your shoulder,for a minute,i was stone cold sober.I pulled you closer to my chest.And you asked me to stay over,i said,i already told ya:'I think that you should get some rest'.I knew i loved you then but you'd never know,Cause i played it cool when i was of letting go,i know i needed you but i never showed.But i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wake you up with some breakfast in bed,i'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head.I'll take the kids to school,wave them goodbye and i'll thank my lucky stars for that night.When you look over your shoulder,for a minute i forget that i'm older,i wanna dance with you right now,oh.And you look as beautiful as ever,i swear that everyday it'll get better,you make me feel this way somehow.I'm so in love with you and i hope you know!Darling your love is more than its worth in weight in gold.We've come so far my dear,look how we've grown,and i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts,cause you were always there for me when i needed you most.I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out,i promise 'til death we apart like in our vows,so i wrote this song for you.Now everybody knows,that it's just you and me until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go,just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.",_ Freddie sang alone in his room.It's for Brian,he's in love with Brian.

"Just....say you wont let go!",Freddie said,falling to the floor and crying."Freddie?!",Brian said,Freddie had got up off the floor and cried himself sleep on his bed.

Brian walks into Freddie's room and puts the blanket on him."night Freddie",Brian said.

the door shuts.

Midnight

"No,stop it!"Freddie said in his sleep,he was having a nightmare."N no stop it",he whimpered.he woke up with a scream,he muffled it quickly and laid back down to sleep."Freddie",Brian said.Freddie fake slept,"i know you're not asleep",Brian said,"leave me alone",Freddie mutters."what's wrong?",Brian asked,"oh just a silly nightmare",Freddie mumbled."we'll talk in the morning",Brian said,"Whatever,you're not my dom",Freddie said."you agreed to it",Brian said,"didn't",Freddie said."yes you did",Brian said,"i fucking didn't,i left before i could",Freddie snaps before rolling onto his front.

The next morning  9AM

"Good morning Freddie",Brian says."May",Freddie said.Freddie was dressed in a black suit.

he was meeting up with his Damzen again....Because of his parents.Freddie grabs his wallet and keys.He left.he arrived at his parents ten minutes after.he walks in.

"Damzen",freddie said."Farrokh",he said"please call me Freddie",Freddie muttered,"Farrokh",his dad scolds.Freddie nods"please don't touch me,i don't want to be touched nor i don't like to be touched",Freddie said.This was a nightmare to real as Damzen got closer to him,"No",Freddie said,"Stop it Damzen",Freddie said."Shut up",Damzen said,"No Stop it!",Freddie said.he then went back to his gut feeling.

He ran out the door,Damzen went after him.

Freddie was cornered."Now now Farrokh",Damzen said."Fuck off",Freddie snaps..

Damzen grabs him and pins him."D Damzen no stop it!",he said as Damzen hits him across the face."Stop it",Freddie said as he got away and ran to the flat.

he got in,Brian saw the mark,"Freddie,what happened?",he asked"nothing",he said,"don't lie to me",Brian said,"Nothing happened!",Freddie said,"i've just had a bad day",he said.

"doesn't look like nothing",Brian said,"Don't touch me Brian",Freddie said."Freddie,look at me",Brian said."What happened,truth now",BRian said."listen,you're not my dom",Freddie said."oh i am,you agreed to it yesterday",Brian said."leave me alone",Freddie said,"Freddie,tell me what happened",Brian said,"fine then,i got hit by the man i was supposed to marry and almost raped",Freddie snaps.Brian grabs his waist and tugs him."let go",Freddie said."No",Brian said,"you're doing it again",Freddie said.

"come on",Brian said,"No,i want to be alone",Freddie said,"Freddie",Brian said,"No Brian",Freddie said."look at me,do as i say",Brian growled as Freddie knocked the back of Brian's knees and then punched him"slut",Freddie spat before leaving.

Freddie had a T shirt,leather jacket and jeans on,he puts on his shoes as well.

he grabs his wallet and keys.

he went out as Brian went after him,grabbing him.

"That's it Brian!Get off me!",Freddie snaps at him now pissed.

"You can't go grabbing me!You're not my fucking Dom!",he said."oh i will be",Brian said,"No you wont,Brian look at yourself,you're hurting me everytime",Freddie said.

"i admit I FUCKING LIKE YOU!",Freddie snaps.

"you hurt me everytime",Freddie said.

"I.....i didn't realise",Brian said."No you didn't",Freddie said.

"look at me",Brian said,"What?",Freddie says."Trust me this once Freddie",Brian said,"No",he spat.

"you hit me,you tried to hurt me,you know why i'm being like this Brian",Freddie snarled at him.

"you're just a brat Freddie",Brian said."i know i am,even my parents agree with that,just a normal faggot with no man to be with,little gay boy Freddie",Freddie went on."Stop it",Brian said,"No,i'm just a faggot Brian,my parents hate me",Freddie says.

"Freddie,look at me,if you're willing to try it,i'll do it",Brian said"Piss off,A softie like you?",Freddie teases him.

"Don't Freddie",Brian said."do you want to try it,new start forget all this",Brian said,"hmph fine",Freddie says as Brian starts chasing him but Freddie wasn't clear of his surrounding and tripped and hit his jaw on the coffee table."i'm okay",Freddie said,he got up and Brian pulled him into the bedroom.

"sit down",Brian said,"i what?",Freddie said,"Sit down,we're doing this properly",he said,Freddie nods and sat down.

"first things first",Brian said.Freddie shifted a little.

"Freddie",Brian said,"mm",he hums."Limits",Brian said,"Don't have any",Freddie said.Brian pulls Freddie into his lap."I'd like to set rules",Brian said"go ahead",Freddie said."you're basically a teddy bear when mad",Brian said,"No i'm not!",Freddie said."yes you are",Brian says.

"piss off",Freddie said."ah rules",Brian said.

"Freddie,what's up,you're shaking",Brian asked,"That's because i'm shaken not stirred",Freddie said now being cheeky."Freddie,i'm being serious if you want me to be your dom",Brian said,"oh",Freddie muttered,he left the room.

Freddie went to his room.

_"I met you in the dark,you lit me up,You made me feel as though i was enough.We danced the night away,we drank to much,i held your hair back when you were throwing up.And then you smiled over your shoulder,for a minute,i was stone cold sober.I pulled you closer to my chest.And you asked me to stay over,i said,i already told ya:'I think that you should get some rest'.I knew i loved you then but you'd never know,Cause i played it cool when i was of letting go,i know i needed you but i never showed.But i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wake you up with some breakfast in bed,i'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head.I'll take the kids to school,wave them goodbye and i'll thank my lucky stars for that night.When you look over your shoulder,for a minute i forget that i'm older,i wanna dance with you right now,oh.And you look as beautiful as ever,i swear that everyday it'll get better,you make me feel this way somehow.I'm so in love with you and i hope you know!Darling your love is more than its worth in weight in gold.We've come so far my dear,look how we've grown,and i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts,cause you were always there for me when i needed you most.I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out,i promise 'til death we apart like in our vows,so i wrote this song for you.Now everybody knows,that it's just you and me until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go,just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.",Freddie sang._

As Freddie sang,he got more and more upset,his life was going to waste.

he wiped his ears and got on a T shirt with his leather jacket.he had his jeans on with his trainers,he grabs his keys.

he had to go to his parents.

"papa,mama",he said,looking at the floor,"Farrokh",his dad said,"mm",Freddie hums."look at us",he said,Freddie does."i'm sorry",he said.his dad hugs him so does his mother.Damzen walked in."Damzen",Freddie snarls under his breath.Freddie backs off from being touched.

He doesn't want to be touched.

"you're still marrying him",his dad said to him,"yes papa",Freddie said trying to control his breathing.

he was on edge."Farrokh",his mother said as Freddie collapsed.

An hour passes 

"mama?",Freddie said,"i'm still here Farrokh",she said.Freddie sat up.his mother gave him water to drink.Damzen was still there.

"i gotta go",Freddie said."you're not leaving",his father said,"i have to dad",Freddie said.

"what is that ring?",his dad asked,"oh this?A promise ring from a friend",Freddie lied,its from Brian.

"don't lie to me boy",his dad said,"i'm not",he said.

Three weeks later

"Freddie",Brian said,"yes",Freddie said,he had a suit on in white.

"what are you doing?",Brian asked."Brian i have a wedding with the man i hate,my father is forcing me to marry him,he knows i can have kids",Freddie said," don't want to do this",Freddie said."once its over,divorce him come to me",Brian said,"i can't",Freddie says."my dad keeps watch of everything one wrong move from me and i'm dead",Freddie said."look at me",Brian said,Freddie does."I love you Freddie",Brian said,"i...Brian...I love you too",Freddie said,they kiss as the knock at the door interrupts,"be lucky,my father let me choose you as my best man",Freddie said,"After you",Brian said,Freddie rolls his eyes and huffs a giggle.they had the Rolls royce.

They pull up at the wedding an hour later,Freddie was nervous.he had asked Brian to walk him down the isle,he was panicking."Freddie,look at me,you're panicking",Brian said."I can't do this Brian",Freddie said."i can't fucking marry him",he said.

"five minutes!"his dad said,"yes father",he said.Freddie sat down."look at me,deep breaths",Brian said.Freddie does,he did his own hair.

he did it in a braid halo around his head then a braid down the back of his head.

"how do i look?",Freddie asked."beautiful",Brian said,"give me a twirl",Brian said,Freddie does.Brian quickly steals a kiss.

"Ready?",Brian asked."Yea",Freddie said taking a deep breath.

Brian walks him down the isle.

Damzen takes Freddie's hands."Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed our new couple",the priest said."do you Farrokh Bulsara take Damzen to be your wedded husband in sickness and health,till death do you apart",the priest said."i.....do",Freddie said,"do you Damzen Khatri take Farrokh to be your wedded husband in sickness and health,til death do you apart",the priest said."i do",Damzen said.the ring was placed on Freddie's finger."you may now kiss the groom",The priest said,it was a brief peck,they hate each other.

Damzen went off to talk to his own family.Brian went to find Freddie and found him in the bathroom,"Freddie",Brian said,"What",Freddie said."come here",Brian said,Freddie does."i want to divorce him now",Freddie said.

"i know you do",Brian said."switch the rings",Brian said,"here",Brian said,"thank you",Freddie says switching it.

"Don't",Freddie mumbled,he chucked on jeans.

"Ah Damzen",Freddie snarls.

"Farrokh",Damzen says."Its Freddie",Freddie said,swinging a punch to Damzen's face.

Damzen grabs his wrists as Freddie kicks the back of his knees sending to him to floor.Freddie went back inside,"That's him dealt with",Freddie said."are you insane?!",Brian said,"No,i'm crazy",Freddie said smugly."But no,that's the man i have to marry",Freddie said.

As the hours went by,the evening got more and more nearer.

_"I met you in the dark,you lit me up,You made me feel as though i was enough.We danced the night away,we drank to much,i held your hair back when you were throwing up.And then you smiled over your shoulder,for a minute,i was stone cold sober.I pulled you closer to my chest.And you asked me to stay over,i said,i already told ya:'I think that you should get some rest'.I knew i loved you then but you'd never know,Cause i played it cool when i was of letting go,i know i needed you but i never showed.But i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wake you up with some breakfast in bed,i'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head.I'll take the kids to school,wave them goodbye and i'll thank my lucky stars for that night.When you look over your shoulder,for a minute i forget that i'm older,i wanna dance with you right now,oh.And you look as beautiful as ever,i swear that everyday it'll get better,you make me feel this way somehow.I'm so in love with you and i hope you know!Darling your love is more than its worth in weight in gold.We've come so far my dear,look how we've grown,and i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts,cause you were always there for me when i needed you most.I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out,i promise 'til death we apart like in our vows,so i wrote this song for you.Now everybody knows,that it's just you and me until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go,just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.",_ Freddie sang alone in his room.It's for Brian,he's in love with Brian.

"Just....say you wont let go!",Freddie said,falling to the floor and crying."Freddie?!",Brian said,Freddie had got up off the floor and cried himself sleep on his bed.

Brian walks into Freddie's room and puts the blanket on him."night Freddie",Brian said.

the door shuts.

Midnight

"No,stop it!"Freddie said in his sleep,he was having a nightmare."N no stop it",he whimpered.he woke up with a scream,he muffled it quickly and laid back down to sleep."Freddie",Brian said.Freddie fake slept,"i know you're not asleep",Brian said,"leave me alone",Freddie mutters."what's wrong?",Brian asked,"oh just a silly nightmare",Freddie mumbled."we'll talk in the morning",Brian said,"Whatever,you're not my dom",Freddie said."you agreed to it",Brian said,"didn't",Freddie said."yes you did",Brian said,"i fucking didn't,i left before i could",Freddie snaps before rolling onto his front.

The next morning  9AM

"Good morning Freddie",Brian says."May",Freddie said.Freddie was dressed in a black suit.

he was meeting up with his Damzen again....Because of his parents.Freddie grabs his wallet and keys.He left.he arrived at his parents ten minutes after.he walks in.

"Damzen",freddie said."Farrokh",he said"please call me Freddie",Freddie muttered,"Farrokh",his dad scolds.Freddie nods"please don't touch me,i don't want to be touched nor i don't like to be touched",Freddie said.This was a nightmare to real as Damzen got closer to him,"No",Freddie said,"Stop it Damzen",Freddie said."Shut up",Damzen said,"No Stop it!",Freddie said.he then went back to his gut feeling.

He ran out the door,Damzen went after him.

Freddie was cornered."Now now Farrokh",Damzen said."Fuck off",Freddie snaps..

Damzen grabs him and pins him."D Damzen no stop it!",he said as Damzen hits him across the face."Stop it",Freddie said as he got away and ran to the flat.

he got in,Brian saw the mark,"Freddie,what happened?",he asked"nothing",he said,"don't lie to me",Brian said,"Nothing happened!",Freddie said,"i've just had a bad day",he said.

"doesn't look like nothing",Brian said,"Don't touch me Brian",Freddie said."Freddie,look at me",Brian said."What happened,truth now",BRian said."listen,you're not my dom",Freddie said."oh i am,you agreed to it yesterday",Brian said."leave me alone",Freddie said,"Freddie,tell me what happened",Brian said,"fine then,i got hit by the man i was supposed to marry and almost raped",Freddie snaps.Brian grabs his waist and tugs him."let go",Freddie said."No",Brian said,"you're doing it again",Freddie said.

"come on",Brian said,"No,i want to be alone",Freddie said,"Freddie",Brian said,"No Brian",Freddie said."look at me,do as i say",Brian growled as Freddie knocked the back of Brian's knees and then punched him"slut",Freddie spat before leaving.

Freddie had a T shirt,leather jacket and jeans on,he puts on his shoes as well.

he grabs his wallet and keys.

he went out as Brian went after him,grabbing him.

"That's it Brian!Get off me!",Freddie snaps at him now pissed.

"You can't go grabbing me!You're not my fucking Dom!",he said."oh i will be",Brian said,"No you wont,Brian look at yourself,you're hurting me everytime",Freddie said.

"i admit I FUCKING LIKE YOU!",Freddie snaps.

"you hurt me everytime",Freddie said.

"I.....i didn't realise",Brian said."No you didn't",Freddie said.

"look at me",Brian said,"What?",Freddie says."Trust me this once Freddie",Brian said,"No",he spat.

"you hit me,you tried to hurt me,you know why i'm being like this Brian",Freddie snarled at him.

"you're just a brat Freddie",Brian said."i know i am,even my parents agree with that,just a normal faggot with no man to be with,little gay boy Freddie",Freddie went on."Stop it",Brian said,"No,i'm just a faggot Brian,my parents hate me",Freddie says.

"Freddie,look at me,if you're willing to try it,i'll do it",Brian said"Piss off,A softie like you?",Freddie teases him.

"Don't Freddie",Brian said."do you want to try it,new start forget all this",Brian said,"hmph fine",Freddie says as Brian starts chasing him but Freddie wasn't clear of his surrounding and tripped and hit his jaw on the coffee table."i'm okay",Freddie said,he got up and Brian pulled him into the bedroom.

"sit down",Brian said,"i what?",Freddie said,"Sit down,we're doing this properly",he said,Freddie nods and sat down.

"first things first",Brian said.Freddie shifted a little.

"Freddie",Brian said,"mm",he hums."Limits",Brian said,"Don't have any",Freddie said.Brian pulls Freddie into his lap."I'd like to set rules",Brian said"go ahead",Freddie said."you're basically a teddy bear when mad",Brian said,"No i'm not!",Freddie said."yes you are",Brian says.

"piss off",Freddie said."ah rules",Brian said.

"Freddie,what's up,you're shaking",Brian asked,"That's because i'm shaken not stirred",Freddie said now being cheeky."Freddie,i'm being serious if you want me to be your dom",Brian said,"oh",Freddie muttered,he left the room.

Freddie went to his room.

_"I met you in the dark,you lit me up,You made me feel as though i was enough.We danced the night away,we drank to much,i held your hair back when you were throwing up.And then you smiled over your shoulder,for a minute,i was stone cold sober.I pulled you closer to my chest.And you asked me to stay over,i said,i already told ya:'I think that you should get some rest'.I knew i loved you then but you'd never know,Cause i played it cool when i was of letting go,i know i needed you but i never showed.But i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wake you up with some breakfast in bed,i'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head.I'll take the kids to school,wave them goodbye and i'll thank my lucky stars for that night.When you look over your shoulder,for a minute i forget that i'm older,i wanna dance with you right now,oh.And you look as beautiful as ever,i swear that everyday it'll get better,you make me feel this way somehow.I'm so in love with you and i hope you know!Darling your love is more than its worth in weight in gold.We've come so far my dear,look how we've grown,and i wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts,cause you were always there for me when i needed you most.I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out,i promise 'til death we apart like in our vows,so i wrote this song for you.Now everybody knows,that it's just you and me until we're grey and old.Just say you won't let go,just say you won't let go.Just say you won't let go.",Freddie sang._

As Freddie sang,he got more and more upset,his life was going to waste.

he wiped his ears and got on a T shirt with his leather jacket.he had his jeans on with his trainers,he grabs his keys.

he had to go to his parents.

"papa,mama",he said,looking at the floor,"Farrokh",his dad said,"mm",Freddie hums."look at us",he said,Freddie does."i'm sorry",he said.his dad hugs him so does his mother.Damzen walked in."Damzen",Freddie snarls under his breath.Freddie backs off from being touched.

He doesn't want to be touched.

"you're still marrying him",his dad said to him,"yes papa",Freddie said trying to control his breathing.

he was on edge."Farrokh",his mother said as Freddie collapsed.

An hour passes 

"mama?",Freddie said,"i'm still here Farrokh",she said.Freddie sat up.his mother gave him water to drink.Damzen was still there.

"i gotta go",Freddie said."you're not leaving",his father said,"i have to dad",Freddie said.

"what is that ring?",his dad asked,"oh this?A promise ring from a friend",Freddie lied,its from Brian.

"don't lie to me boy",his dad said,"i'm not",he said.

Three weeks later

"Freddie",Brian said,"yes",Freddie said,he had a suit on in white.

"what are you doing?",Brian asked."Brian i have a wedding with the man i hate,my father is forcing me to marry him,he knows i can have kids",Freddie said," don't want to do this",Freddie said."once its over,divorce him come to me",Brian said,"i can't",Freddie says."my dad keeps watch of everything one wrong move from me and i'm dead",Freddie said."look at me",Brian said,Freddie does."I love you Freddie",Brian said,"i...Brian...I love you too",Freddie said,they kiss as the knock at the door interrupts,"be lucky,my father let me choose you as my best man",Freddie said,"After you",Brian said,Freddie rolls his eyes and huffs a giggle.they had the Rolls royce.

They pull up at the wedding an hour later,Freddie was nervous.he had asked Brian to walk him down the isle,he was panicking."Freddie,look at me,you're panicking",Brian said."I can't do this Brian",Freddie said."i can't fucking marry him",he said.

"five minutes!"his dad said,"yes father",he said.Freddie sat down."look at me,deep breaths",Brian said.Freddie does,he did his own hair.

he did it in a braid halo around his head then a braid down the back of his head.

"how do i look?",Freddie asked."beautiful",Brian said,"give me a twirl",Brian said,Freddie does.Brian quickly steals a kiss.

"Ready?",Brian asked."Yea",Freddie said taking a deep breath.

Brian walks him down the isle.

Damzen takes Freddie's hands."Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed our new couple",the priest said."do you Farrokh Bulsara take Damzen to be your wedded husband in sickness and health,till death do you apart",the priest said."i.....do",Freddie said,"do you Damzen Khatri take Farrokh to be your wedded husband in sickness and health,til death do you apart",the priest said."i do",Damzen said.the ring was placed on Freddie's finger."you may now kiss the groom",The priest said,it was a brief peck,they hate each other.

Damzen went off to talk to his own family.Brian went to find Freddie and found him in the bathroom,"Freddie",Brian said,"What",Freddie said."come here",Brian said,Freddie does."i want to divorce him now",Freddie said.

"i know you do",Brian said."switch the rings",Brian said,"here",Brian said,"thank you",Freddie says switching it.

"Brian",Freddie said."yes i know,rose gold ring",Brian said.Freddie put the ring Damzen gave him on his other hand.

they went back out.

Brian's arm linked with Freddie's."ah boys",Freddie's dad said,"Father",Freddie said.

"where did you both go?",his dad asked."Brian only came to find me,i sat in the bathroom with my thoughts",Freddie lied.

"don't lie to me Farrokh",his dad said."maybe i didn't want to get married",Freddie said."Maybe i love Brian",he said."Brian loves me",Freddie said,grabbing Brian and kissing him.

"the wedding is off",Freddie said.Freddie took off Damzen's ring and threw it.

They left the wedding."thank fuck for that",Freddie said,they go to the flat,Freddie strips to boxers and waits for his dom."ah good boy",Brian said,Freddie giggles.

"Well then,gonna behave",Brian growls,"yes",he said,"yes what",Brian said,"yes sir",Freddie says as Brian pinches the back of his thigh.

Freddie didn't flinch."on your back",Brian said,"yes sir",Freddie says doing it and hitting his head on the headboard."i'm okay",Freddie said,"clumsy",Brian said,"you sure you're not clumsy",Freddie teased."shut up",Brian warns and kisses him,he ties up Freddie as he kisses him.

he does the same with Freddie's ankles"well i have a nice view",Freddie said,"Stop staring,you're being punished,you came yesterday without my permission",Brian said."I'm sorry sir",Freddie said,"shh",Brian shushed him.

Brian pulls down Freddie's boxers.

"hmm all hard",Brian said,teasingly stroking Freddie."ah~",he said and arched his back.

Brian pushes him back down onto the bed,making Freddie yelp."sorry",Brian said,"No,its okay,just sore on my back",Freddie said.

"i'll go soft just this once",Brian said,lubing around Freddie's hole and making him squeal."Awe",Brian said.

Brian pushes a finger into Freddie and slowly starts to finger him.Freddie nods.

"ah~",Freddie moans as Brian hits his prostate."B Bri,i can't cum again",Freddie said,"Breathe Freddie",Brian said.

"Freddie,i need you to breathe",Brian said,stopping,tilting Freddie's head up."Freddie!breathe",Brian said,untying him completely and putting him in boxers.Brian was already dressed."Breathe in",Brian said,Freddie does "and out",Brian says to him,keeping his head tilted.

Brian sat up Freddie,"C can't b breathe",Freddie said,his face turning blue,cardiac arrest.Brian gets Freddie into jogging bottoms.

Freddie goes unconscious.

Brian starts chest compressions while on the phone with an ambulance.

The ambulance arrives,Freddie's taken to hospital.Brian had called up friends and family to let them know then got ready himself to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Their ages will be based on Modern times

Years/Born./ages

Freddie:Born 1996/Age:24

Brian:Born 1997 /age:23

Roger:Born 1999/Age:21

John:Born:2001/Age:19

........................................

six hours later

Brian had arrived at the hospital,St Thomas' hospital.Brian went up to reception,told Freddie's room.he got there and found his boyfriend with an Oxygen mask to help him breath.The doctor walks in,"who are you?",the doctor asked."Brian,Freddie's boyfriend",Brian said."Dr Michael but please do call me George",he said,"what was the cause of this?",DR Michael asked,Brian went red with embarrassment.

"hehe,we were having you know",Brian said,"i do know",he said.

"Freddie started panicking and said he couldn't breathe before he went into Cardiac arrest"Brian said as Freddie was waking up.

"B Brian",they hear Freddie croak."hey",Brian said.

Brian's phone vibrates.

{Brian:hello?}

{Roger:hi Bri}

{Brian:Roger?}

{Roger:yes its me}

{Brian:how are you?}

{Roger:GOod}

{Brian:getting fucked are you?}

{Roger:fuck by John yes}

{Brian:Remember Freddie?}

{Roger:yes why?}

{Brian:he's in the hospital}

{Roger:why?!}

{Brian:Cardiac arrest,St Thomas' hospital get here now! bring John}

Brian hung up.

Freddie was sat up."Roger and John are coming",Brian says."I don't remember them",Freddie said,"i know you do",Brian said,"No,i don't Brian,",Freddie says.

Roger and John arrive,"Freddie",Roger said,"sorry,don't remember you two",Freddie said now playing dumb.He and roger had drifted apart after an argument."Freddie,its me Roger remember me",Roger said."course i do,i was playing dumb with you",Freddie said."Freddie",Brian warns."whatever",Freddie said.

"I still remember the argument Rog",Freddie said."that was years ago",Roger said"So?",Freddie says as someone else comes in,"Farrokh",Damzen.

"Get out Damzen",Freddie snarled.Freddie grabs Brian and kisses him.

"Now fuck off Damzen,i don't like you Damzen,i never will!",Freddie said,"Freddie,calm down",Brian said."piss off",Freddie muttered under his breath and laid back.he had to stay in hospital for a week.

The next morning

Freddie had to have a lot of tests.

he had a blood test as well.

he wanted to go home.

It sucked being in hospital for Cardiac arrest."Morning Freddie",George said.Freddie didn't answer,he wanted to go home.he was upset.

"what's wrong?",George asked,"nothing",Freddie mumbled,going through photos of him and his sister.

"Freddie!?",Kashmira.

"k Kashy?!",he said"come here",he said,she ran to him."where have you been?",he asked,"out of the house",she said"Well duh",Freddie said,kissing her cheek and hugging her,he sat up.

"what happened to you?",she asked,"Cardiac arrest",he said."your boyfriend told me everything happened between you and Damzen",she said."fuck Damzen who cares about him",Freddie said."Kashmira,don't cry",he said,"i'm sorry for missing you",she said,"Tease",he said,"oh hush you",she said,"you tried to sell me when i was a baby because you were jealous",she said."maybe i was,maybe i wasn't",he said as Brian walks in."am i interrupting?",he asked,"No no",Freddie said.

"Brian,you remember my sister",Freddie said."yes i do",Brian said."kash don't be shy",Freddie teased her."shut up",she said.

After a week of being in the hospital,Freddie got discharged,he had a hoodie and jeans on.he had his wallet and keys.he put on his trainers.Freddie and George were together while Freddie was in the hospital."i have a date Brian",Freddie said,"with who?",Brian asked,"just my sister at the cafe",Freddie lied,"okay",Brian said."i'll walk",Freddie said.

At the cafe

"sweetheart",George said,"baby",Freddie said,kissing him quickly."does Brian know?",George asked,"Nope",Freddie said."he will never know about this",Freddie said.they kiss again."Move in with me",George asked,"of course i will anything to get away from Brian",Freddie said,"Deal then,i'll see you tomorrow",George said,he dropped Freddie off home.

"i'm back!",Freddie calls out."hey",Brian said,"hi",Freddie said,"What's up?",Brian asked,"nothing much",Freddie said,"maybe the sky",Freddie said"oh piss off",Brian said.

Freddie went to his room to pack.he grabs his duffle bag and puts his clothes in it along with his extra pairs of jeans and shorts.he packed the rest of his stuff into boxes and put them to onesie thinking what else,Earrings!

Freddie grabs his earrings.Silver hoop ones.

he puts them in.

he grabs a jacket and puts it on.he goes out for a smoke.

As the hours pass,Freddie put the boxes in his room.

"Freddie!",Brian shouts"yes?",Freddie asked,"Why the fuck do you have boxes in your room?",Brian asked,"oh,i'm moving in with my sister",Freddie said,"Don't fucking lie to me",Brian said,"i'm not lying!",Freddie shouts.

The next morning 10AM 

George pulled up while Brian was working,the two quickly got everything into the car boot and Freddie shuts the car boot,George got into the car then Freddie,they had everything.

"thanks for this George",Freddie said,"No problem Sweetheart",George said,Freddie Kisses him.Brian thinks,i'm moving in with sister pshh no way",Freddie giggled as George does too,they pull to George's.they get all the boxes into the house and start unloading in their spare room,Freddie kept his clothes in his bag."please don't",Freddie said.

Freddie opened the box with pictures of him and roger. 

he shut the box,he didn't want to see them.

"Freddie sweetheart?",George said,"yes?",Freddie said,"you alright?",he asked,"yea fine",FRedde said,kicking the box behind him,"freeze",George said"what's in the box",George asked,"oh just pictures",Freddie said,"that i don't want",Freddie said."don't open it",Freddie begged but George said."Freddie",George said."fine,its me and Roger when we were younger.I was 22,he was around 20",Freddie says."its all before we had an argument and went our separate ways and never spoke again.Its the only reason,i don't want those photos",Freddie says."we hated each other for years",Freddie said as he and George kiss.

A knock at the door interrupts."i'll get it~",George says,"No!",Freddie said."its Brian's car",Freddie said,"he can't know i'm here",Freddie said hiding in the kitchen."ah Brian",George said,"is Freddie here?",Brian asked,"No,he's not,sorry",George said,"oh okay",Brian said."thanks anyway",Brian said,George shuts the front door."he's gone",George said,Freddie came into the living room,the two kissed on the sofa,curtains shut.

"you forget i'm 21",George said,"nah you look 23",Freddie said.they kiss again."mm George",Freddie said as they made out.

they pull apart,laughing.

"oh shit",Freddie said,he got his jeans on and jacket,along with a white T shirt.he got his trainers on."shit shit",Freddie said,he switched out the rings,he put on the wedding band Damzen gave him and put the ring Brian gave him in the box.

"Where are you going?",George laughs at him.

"my parents,i promised them i'd see them",Freddie said as he got going.he had his keys.

He got to his parents.

"mama,papa?",he said,"in here darling",his mother said"hi papa",he said,"farrokh",his dad said,Freddie sat down.

Freddie still had to take it easy due to his heart.

"We heard what happened",his mother said.

"yea",Freddie said quietly.

"Why did you call off the wedding Farrokh?",his father,Bomi asked,"because dad,i don't like Damzen",he said,"i never will",he said.

"Me and Damzen hate each other",Freddie said,he took deep breaths to calm down his heart a little.

{Brian:Freddie,are you okay?}

{Freddie:yea yea fine,at my parents}

Freddie puts his phone away.

Freddie had to have a pacemaker fitted,he had that while he was in hospital,still has it now.

The door bell goes.Freddie answers,leaning against the doorframe.

"yes?",Freddie said."Freddie,you okay?",Brian asked,"yes,i'm fine",Freddie says.

"Why are you here?",he asked.

"to check on you,you weren't at home",Brian said,"i said,i was moving in with my sister,she's 18",Freddie said.

"were you at Dr Michael's then?",Brian asked,"No why would i?",Freddie asked,"cause you're cheating on me",Brian said,"bullshit",Freddie said.

"i thought you were working",Freddie said,"I was,i finished early",Brian said."Now tell me the truth were you cheating on me?",Brian asked,"No",Freddie said,"i gotta go",Freddie said,"Freddie truth now",Brian said"i'm not cheating",Freddie said,"i gotta go Brian,my chest is hurting badly",Freddie said,he walked.

he had a hospital appointment.he knew George was working now,he signed in,"Freddie Mercury?",George Calls.

_ Freddies p.o.v _

I stood up.We went into his exam room."Fuck",i said."what's wrong sweets",George asked."Chest hurts",i say to him.

I lay on the bed."ah,you're gonna have to be fitted with a new pacemaker",he said,i groaned.he booked me in for it.

I got taken to surgery,top already off.

Four hours later

Surgery was done.I was put in Recovery.

I woke up five minutes after.

"hey Sweetie",George said."hi",i said."how're you feeling?",he asked,"Sore",i said."And Groggy",i say tiredly.

George kisses my cheek."I'll be back soon",he said,i nodded.Brian came in.

"hey Bri",i said,"What happened?",he asked."New pacemaker",i said.

he nods.I'll be turned on once i'm more recovered.

George came back into the room a few minutes later"Ready?",he asked,i nodded.

he turns it on,i felt the shock.

"you will feel sore for the first few days",he says,i nodded and sat up slightly.

George leaves the room."forgetting something?",i tease"you little sneak,My wallet!",he said."haha",i said,i gave it to him.

"you're such a sneak,you know that?",he said,"oh i know",i say with a giggle.

Three days pass

I've been discharged,George gave me a lift to the flat,waits outside."hey Brian!",i shout,"yes?",he said.

"have you seen my gold earrings anywhere?",i ask,"um think you left them in your bedside draw",he said,"okay",i said,i go and grab then,putting them in.

I left,We drive back to Georges. 

We get back,i go and lay on the sofa.

"how's your chest?",he asked,"a little sore baby",i said.

We kiss briefly,he shuts the door just as i saw Brian's car.

"Brian's here",i muttered.

"I'll lie to him and say i lost the key to my sisters flat",i mumbled as he walked in."why are you here?",he asked,"lost the key to my sisters flat",i lied."Liar",he said,"Not lying",i say to him.

"yes you are",Brian said.

"Brian,i'm ah not",i said.

I called up my sister and put it on speaker.

"hey Kash",i say.

"yes?",she says since we're on the phone.

"didn't i lose the key to your flat?",i ask.

"yea you did",she said"bye,i said.

"Told you",i said after hanging up,i sat up a little,i'm still sore.

"why are you here Brian?",i ask."Freddie,you know i care about you",he said,"yea yea whatever",i say to him.

George was quick to help me."so Freddie,you are cheating on me",Brian said,"No,i'm not,he's letting me stay here and help me",i said."yes i am",George says.

"Freddie be honest with me,so i was just a fuck buddy to you?!",Brian said,"No",i said."don't lie to me",he said,"I'm not Brian!",i said

i got up and fell back,George caught my arm.I lean on the counter.

"Brian,i'm not lying",i said.

"yes you are Freddie!",he said."Brian,i'm not lying",i defend myself keep my hand over my heart.

"Freddie,i know you didn't go to your sisters once this month,you forget i know your every move",Brian says.

I went and sat down."Brian,can we talk later,i'm still sore",i said."sure",he said,kissing my cheek and gently hugging me."be careful",he said."i know Lion boy",i said"oh Piss off",he said,"No you",i said.

A week later

Its been a week,i'm moving about much more.

"Sweetheart",George said,"piss off",i mumbled,rolling onto my side."wake up Freddie",he says"piss off George",i said tiredly.

"Nope,you gotta eat",he said,i nodded and got up,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms."you know,i really want a kid",i pout."No",he said."your heart can't take sex",he said,"adoption baby",i said.

"okay then",he said.

We kissed.George had work,he left after kissing me."Wallet",i said.he takes it and i kiss him.

George leaves,i lay on the sofa after eating."knock knock",comes the door,"coming",i said,i answer."i....Roger!?",i said."who else",he said."what do you want?",i spat."Forgiveness",he said"piss off",i said."I don't want to see you Roger,",i said.

"fucking leave,you're not welcome here!",i snap then hiss at the pain.

damn heart.

i took off my hoodie and changed the bandage on my surgery wound."What happened?",Roger asked,"Roger piss off",i snapped.

"you're not welcome here",i said as he starts kissing my neck,"Stop it",i said."No",he said,"Roger stop it!",i said,pushing him away.i sat down"Just stop",i said,"stop cheating on Brian and i will",he said,"don't you dare rog",i said"i'm in enough Pain",i said.i put my hoodie on.

"just leave",i said,i went and got the box of photos."go on",i said."look at them,i dare you",i said.

He does."Those now mean nothing to me",i said,i sat down.

"those are the past!",i said."i don't want that Roger,everything went wrong",i said,"hey",he said"get out!",i said."i'm fine",i said"Freddie",he said."Piss off Meddows",i said.

"Freddie",he said,"No,everything went wrong,i was forced to marry the man i fucking hate,called that off,got with Brian,now look at me,i'm fucking cheating behind his back",i said.Brian walks in,"so you admit it",he said,"Admit what",i said,i got up,i push Roger away."Roger stop it",i said."ROGER STOP IT!",i said to him,getting pissy,"that you're cheating on me",Brian said."I'm not!",i said,almost crying.

"Both of you leave",i said."Get out",i said."I fucking mean it,Roger,i don't ever want to see your face again,i mean that!",i hiss."Freddie calm down",Brian said."piss off Brian,i'm not fucking Cheating on you",i said,"just leave and get out",i said.

Roger goes back to kissing my cheek,i again push him away,"Roger,i don't want you,fucking get that in your thick head",i spat."okay so maybe Brian,i am fucking Cheating on you!You never had time for me,it was always work work work",i said.

"You came home drunk every night,i hid in my room away from your drunken ass",i said,"At least George treats me like a human not like an animal!",i said.

{Freddie:come home babe please}

{George:What's wrong}

{Freddie:Roger and Brian are here,Roger keeps kissing my neck,its getting annoying,i need you here babe!please}

{George:i'm on my way sweetie}

I put my phone away."both of you leave before George gets back",i hiss."we're not leaving",Brian said."just leave",i said while sitting down,hand over my heart to help a little as George pulls up."Would you look at that,George is here",i said."excuse me boys,i believe its time for you two to leave",George said.

George came over to me,i move my hair."little fucker",he said."Blame Roger",i said."well well well Taylor get the fuck out,never come near Freddie again",George said."same goes for you Brian!",he said.

"Both of you get out!",George said.Roger doesn't leave but Brian did.

"Roger get out!",i said.

"I don't want to see you!",i said.

"Freddie",George said.I took off my hoodie."get out Rog",i said,i lay on the sofa.

"Roger,you need to leave,Freddie's been through a lot",George said,"like what?!Cheating on Brian",he said,"don't Roger",i said."ow George",i said."I know",George said."almost done",he said.

"Roger leave alright,if you want to talk,you have a day to calm down",i warned,he nods.

Roger left.

"There you go",George said,i put on my hoodie and sat up.

I went to the kitchen,my thoughts were coming at me again."No stop",i said.

I wipe my eyes.

The next day 11:am 

George is at work,leaving me alone in the house,i lay on the sofa with my hoodie and jogging bottoms on.

Roger knocks at the door,"its open!",i said.the door opens."hey...",he said,"mm hi",i said.

"I......you okay?You're pale",he said,"just a cold Rog",i said.

"i'm fine",i said,"ready to talk?",i ask,he nods,i stay laying down,i don't want to sit up.

"you sure?",he asked,"yes",i said."Roger,i'm fine,its just a cold",i said.

alright getting off track",i said.

"i'm sorry Freddie",he said,"it's fine Roger,i was in a mood yesterday because of Brian constantly accusing me of cheating",i say."Which i am",i said."why are you doing this to him?",Roger asked,"work work work is all Brian cares about,i was left alone in the flat,i couldn't drink,Brian had hid my beers and vodka",i said."he would come home drunk,i would be in my room,door shut and locked,its lonely Roger,having to listen to your own boyfriend come home drunk,George is different,he's more kind less rough that Brian was,George cares about me,i know it",i said.

"it sucks",i said.

"then everything went to shit,fake fucking marriage to Damzen which i called off before getting with Brian then after that wedding shit happens.I end up in hospital because of my heart",i pouted"Freddie",Roger said,"No,let me finish",i said."while i was in hospital,me and George started that fling of an affair",i said,"Brian wanted to propose to me but i moved out before he could,so i'm here living with george",i said."behind Brian's back",i said."how come you keep your hand on your heart?",Roger asked"pacemaker rog,i never told you why i ended up in hospital did i?",i said,he shook his head."Well i went into Cardiac arrest while Brian was fingering me and telling me to breathe to which i couldn't",i said."i haft to have the pacemaker to keep my heart going rog",i said.

"its messed up my life,i wont let Brian touch me because i'm scared it'll happen again",i said,"Freddie,it wont happen again",Roger said."i'm scared it will Roger,Those nights getting away from Brian and leaving the house to avoid him,i was with George seeing him before Brian,i get Brian hates me now because of this,George is the only caring person to deal with my shit",i said,"Freddie",Roger said."i can't fucking drink,i've been sober for a few weeks,it sucks Roger,i can't smoke anymore so i quit that,that's more horrible,wanting to crave",i said.

"its fucking horrible,Brian stopped me from drinking every time i went out to the club,its like i was trapped in a nightmare",i said.

"I don't like it Roger",i said."Freddie,listen to me",he said,i nodded,"go ahead,i don't have a life,can't drink,can't smoke",i said"Freddie",Roger warns,i nodded.

"listen to me,i know its not fair,we used to be like that Freddie.Look back at all the times we had before we had that argument,you ran off to the other side of London,i spent years looking for you,i only hear about you through Brian",he said,"Roger don't"i said"that argument,is one thing i hate to remember day After day Roger!i'm still fucking guilty for it!",i said,i got up with a hiss..

"that argument was my fault Roger,its because of all Rumors that went around,first Paul started the Rumors,i get bullied because of it",i said.

"then we had the argument sending us away from one another,i got sent off to a boarding school on the other side of London because of that,look at my life now,its shit",i said.

"Freddie,your life is better than mine was when we were kids!",Roger said."so your parents told you,you were a disgrace everyday!told you how ungrateful you were,got sent to your room without food for days!",i said."that was my childhood Rog,my dad hates me",i said.

"all before shit happened,i don't have long until Brian finds out about this",i said."finds out what",i hear him say"oh fucking hell Brian,you just had to ruin the moment",i said ."you two better not be arguing again",he said,"we were",i said.

Brian left.

"everything is wrong Roger,i was starved as a kid,i got sent to a boarding school because dad wanted nothing to do with me,i left the fucking school at 17,i went looking for you as well",i said."by then,i'd lost track of you Roger,i wanted us to be,but no got ruined when i was forced into a marriage at 18,i ruined that purposely,was broke for a month until i start working in a stall in Kensington",i said,"you know i worked there as well",he said,"doing what?",i ask,"Selling stuff"he said,"i sold clothes earned myself £200 a week",i said.

"moved in with Brian at age 24,i find out that Brian owns a sex shop",i said,"h he owns a?",Roger said,"yes he does",i said,i went in there,caught him,,left.Went to the flat,we started arguing,he hurt me,he slapped me,grabbed me a lot,he wouldn't stop!",i said,"Freddie,look at me,you're working yourself up",Roger said,"come here",he said,i do,we hugged,"Careful",i said.he nods,"i'm so fucking sorry Rog"i said,"so am i Freddie",he said.

"i still remember when we first met",Roger said,"so do i",i said."lets grab a drink",he said,i put on a hoodie and jeans with trainers,we went out to the cafe,i let George know."i miss being with you Rog,i'm sorry for everything,the arguments,everything",i said,"so do i Freddie",he said we sat in a booth,i had a hot chocolate so did Roger."remember the time we pranked Brian",i said,"yea i do,the water,he looked like an angry puppy",Roger said,"yea he did",i said,i wipe my ears,"don't cry",Roger said,"i'm emotional rog,i'm finally free to live my life how i want,nobody to stop me",i said.

We entwine our fingers together.

"i'm still sorry for that argument we had when i was 14",i said,"i was 12 almost 13,you were almost fifteen",Roger said"yea",i said.

"i miss those times Roger,they dragged us down,forcing me to leave school and run off to the other side of London",i said.

"i tried looking for you every day,i had no way to get to you,i tried to track you",i said." tried to find you too when i do,it's only through Brian and i find out that you're in hospital",he said.

"yea part of that was Brian's fault for making me feel on edge",i said.

"Roger,i've been alone,my life gone.my own bother in wanting sex,gone can't happen",I said almost crying again."fucking hell,i'm such a fucking screw up",i said,"don't say that",Roger said,"its true rog,my own fathers words",i said.

I sighed."Freddie one day,it'll just be us",he said."it wont Rog",i said.I got up and left,ran into Brian."Brian hi",i said."fuck off",he said."gladly",i said.

"just so you know Roger hates you now",i said."what have you told him?",Brian asked,"everything Brian",i said.I went back to the house and let myself in.

I sat on the sofa,thinking over everything,i had said.Brian now hates me,he doesn't know i'm cheating.I heard the front door open.

"babe?",George said,"living room",i mumble."oh darling,what's wrong?",George asked,"i've fucked up again",i said,"i spilled to Roger about Brian and everything",i said.

"we finally apologised to each other",i said quietly as George kisses me softly.

"hey,look at me",he said,i do,"don't cry darling",he said,wiping my eyes,he pulls me onto his lap,playing with my hair,"i love you",i said,"I love you too Freddie so much to much",he said."please don't ever leave me",i said,"i will never leave you babe,i promise now forever eternity",he said,kissing my cheek and playing with my hair.

We go and lay in bed,cuddling,i tucked myself into George's side.


	3. chapter 3

_ Freddies p.o.v _

_....................................... _

Its been months.I don't know how i'm surviving,i want sex,i want a child.

I can't have sex,its not fair!

George is at work,he texts every three hours.

Silly little cute messages.

"knock knock",Roger."Its open!",i said."hey little bear",he said,"piss off",i giggle."ugh i need sex",i said."I'm sex deprived",i said.

"Freddie",Roger said."Roger,i'm serious,i need sex haven't had it in months,need it to happen",i said."Anything,i'll do anything for sex",i said,"Anything?",Roger asked,"fucking anything",i said.

"alright then",Roger says."i'm willing to have sex with you but we gotta be careful",he said,"Deal"i said,we went to the spare room.We stripped down,i strip naked so does Roger.i had fingered myself this morning.

Roger lubes up.

he pushes into me,"fuck yes",i said."i'm not gonna last",i said as he hit my prostate.

i soon came so did Roger in me."mm fuck",i said,we cleaned off and got dressed.i checked my phone,"fuck!",i said."George'll be home soon",i said.i put on boxers and a hoodie and jogging bottoms,i let Roger borrow my clothes,i went and sat on the sofa.

so did Roger,we were talking just as the front door opens."hi darling",George said,"hey babe",i said,i kiss George.We had protected sex.

George goes to change,i had locked the spare room.

"that was close",i mumble,Roger giggles,i start tickling him."Freddie!",he squealed,"i'm.Not.Stopping",i said,i kept up tickling him,i went to his armpits,his weak spots.He squealed and laughs.

"F Freddie please!",he giggles,"fine",i said, got off him.

We all hear shouting outside,"Brian",i said.I went outside,"Get your fucking hands off him!",Roger yelled,i grab Brian and drag him inside,"Sit",i said.

Roger ran in,i shut and locked the door shut all curtains.

"Brian what happened",Roger asked,"nothing just some stupid fight",he lied,"didn't look like stupid",i said.

"give me the truth and i'll give it to you",i said."fine",he said.George got Brian patched up with him almost screaming.

"Freddie",Brian said,i nodded.

"tell me the truth",he said."i....",i start.

I took Brian to the spare bedroom,"i've been cheating on you",i said.

"I'm sorry",i said,"look at me",Brian says.

I do."why are you doing this",he asked,"all you care about is work,work work is all you cared about so i cheat on you,it seemed like you didn't love me,you came home drunk every night",i said.

"I'm sorry Freddie"he said,"don't Brian",i said."there i've admitted it",i said.

What does this mean now? 

<<<<<>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<>>>>>>><<<<

>>>>>><<<<<<<>>>>><<<<<>>>>>><<<

 **I am ending the book here,i have many ideas for a Sherlock Holmes book Queen edition**


End file.
